


Do You Acknowledge Me Now?

by BurstEdge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: What's a way to get your parent's attention? Mordred thought that fucking her wife senseless would work. And it does.





	Do You Acknowledge Me Now?

Mordred grinned as she thrusted in and out in the ass of her mother figure. She might have had some disagreements with Nightingale, but one thing she couldn't get enough of was her motherly figure. Her wide hips, large breasts and huge ass was too much to for her to resist.

"How does it feel, being fucked by the spawn of the one only Artoria Pendragon?" Mordred boasted, slapping the nurse's ass with each thrust made.

Nightingale turned around, blushing heavily. "Not bad... but you've still got a long way to go to reach her level. I want to really feel it, you insufferable brat."

"Oh, I'll make you feel it," Mordred shot back with a feral smirk. She pressed her chest against Nightingale's back, moved her arms around to reach her tits and squeeze them as if she was trying to draw out milk. Actually, it's a known fact that Nightingale begins to lactate whenever she is aroused.

"What am I to you, some kind of damn cow?" Nightingale moaned irritably.

"Hey, you're the one spraying milk here," Mordred chuckled. "What does that tell you?"

Nightingale grit her teeth, feeling both aroused and humilated by the position she is in. She was being fucked by her lover's son, and she was enjoying it. If Artoria saw her like this, she would die of embarrassment.

"Well, this is an interesting development."

Mordred and Nightingale turned to see Artoria standing in the door with an amused look on her face.

"To think, I would witness my son and my lover engage in such lustful acts. I have to say... I'm shocked."

Then, to their surprise, she walked up to them and undressed herself, leaving her nude body for both of them to bear witness to. Their attention was drawn to Artoria's cock, which appeared longer and thicker than Mordred's own. Judging by the look on her face, this was going to be a long day.

"Now... would either of mind if I joined in?"


End file.
